Sister dearest
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Drabbles centered around my OC, Erin Bearer. Also deals with issues between Kane and Erin. Please enjoy and review!
1. She's changed

**Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated "Wounds will Heal" I've had a lot of school problems and what not lately. I'm going to try to write more as soon as possible. Until then, please enjoy this series of drabbles centered around Erin. For new readers, head over to my profile to know who Erin Bearer is. For current readers who know who she is, please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. Erin's supposed to be eighteen during these drabbles.**

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"Yes Erin, I know."

"You threw away everything to become a sellout. Dumbass."

"I know."

"God, you're Triple H's lap-dog. Doing everything he tells you. Think for yourself!"

Kane said nothing. It had been a good few months, since Kane had joined The Authority, and Erin wasn't letting him live it down. As much as she pissed him off with her antics, he wasn't going to do anything. What good what it do? She was eighteen. Not much he could do, really. When had she changed? When had she gone from sweet and lovable, to cold and calculating? Ah yes...When she faked her death for a year. Kane hadn't expected her to change so much. In fact, he wasn't expecting her to be alive at all. She certainly was living up to her middle name. She was acting just like Elphaba. Ever since she had returned, everyone noticed the change. Erin was no longer the weeping, frightened girl she had been a year ago. Now she someone who didn't take shit from anyone.

One wrestler in particular had taken in interest in forming an alliance with her, and that was none other then Dean Ambrose. It was a rare thing for him to want to be allies with anyone, but there was something about Erin he liked. Of course she said yes, because it meant going after The Authority. "You know, you and I...We're a lot alike." Dean had said, the day he approached her. "We both hate The Authority, and we're both rather unstable, so what do you say kid? You want to join me?"

"_You_ may be unstable, but I certainly am not," Erin had responded. "My instability is merely staged. It is so people know not to mess with me. It is just another trick I have up my sleeve. I won't pass up such a generous offer however, so my answer is yes. I will join you in destroying The Authority." They had been allies since. Despite him not saying so, Triple H was rather intimidated by Erin. He would never admit that though. She had a presence about her. Almost sinister at times. He remembered one time, Erin had won a cage match against Dean by some form of a miracle, looked at Dean, licked the blood from a cut on her wrist, licked her lips, which were also bloody from a small cut, and wiped her mouth. Not only had that freaked Triple H out, it was one of the reasons why Dean wanted Erin by his side.

_This girl is dangerous. She's insane._ Triple H had thought. It didn't surprise him though. After all, she is Paul Bearer's daughter. Of course, no one but Dean knew that it was all an act. Kane missed the girl Erin was before the change. He missed her bright and playful personality. He knew though, that the old Erin was dead. There was no bringing her back. This green skinned young woman was here to stay. It was interesting really, no-one really thought that the slime that AJ had poured on Erin was permanent. But it was. If only Taker could see her now.

"Erin, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kane asked, somewhat exasperated.

"You wish." Erin replied, flashing him a sardonic grin.

"Why must you torment me like this?"

"You brought it on yourself, my sweet."

_Why did you have to change so damn much?_ _Because that's how it works I suppose._


	2. Ramune

**As always WWE does not belong to me! R&R please!**

Erin's version of getting drunk, consisted of drinking half of a six pack of Ramune. Most of the time, this caused an intense sugar rush that helped her out in the ring. Other times, this caused her to become jittery and a small stomach ache to go along with it. Dean often laughed at this display, because of ridiculous she could get. Erin never was one to share her Ramune, so whenever Dean made a grab for one, she would slap his hand away. "Don't fucking touch my Ramune." She said one night. It had been a rather irritable night, so Erin was not in the best of moods. Dean cracked up. Erin sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes, then proceeded to down another bottle. "What's gotten into you?!" Dean cried, cackling still. She shot him a warning glance and he did his best to stifle his laughter. "Dropping the 'F bomb' like that?" He chuckeled still.

"People." Was all Erin said, and continued to chug the bottle. She made a grab for a fourth bottle, but Dean stopped her. "You keep chugging like that, you're going to have a bad sugar rush."

Erin shrugged. "I mind my business, you mind yours." She said. "It was The Authority again wasn't it?" Dean asked. By the looks of Erin chugging her fourth bottle, he had hit the nail on the forehead. "Who was it and what did they do?" Dean pressed on. Erin swallowed and said, "The Bitch." "The Bitch" was Erin's term for Stephenie. Erin had never liked Stephenie. She abused her power and anyone she deemed "bad for business." That was another thing Dean and Erin had in common. They both could not stand Stephenie McMahon. "Stephinie said if I didn't break off my alliance with you, there was going to be a problem." Erin continued, "So I told her to go fall in a hole full of hellfire." Dean cackled hysterically. "You're just like your brother!" He shouted.

"Which one?" Erin asked suspicously. "Taker!" Dean said, chuckling. "I try my best." Erin replied, downing her fourth and last bottle. Dean wondered if Erin was ever going to get drunk for real. Probably not.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, Ramune is a Japanese soda. I've had it before and it tastes AMAZING. If you haven't had any, head over to your nearest Asian market. They should have some. **


	3. Red on green

**Once again, WWE does not belong to me! Please enjoy and R&R!**

The match between Nikki Bella and Erin was set to begin. Ever since Nikki had betrayed her sister Brie, Erin couldn't stand her. Now that Brie was Nikki's personal assistant for thirty days was even worse. Erin wanted a match with Nikki specifically, not only because she had hurt her sister, Nikki had gotten into a fight with Erin, because Erin stood up for Brie, when she saw that Nikki had caused Brie to cry. When Erin said something, Nikki was off, yelling at Erin and getting in her face. Needless to say, Erin wasn't having any of that and promptly launched a fireball at her. Stephanie had arranged this little match, just to see if Erin would get the snot beat out of her. That would not be the case. Of course as soon as Nikki got in the ring, it was to be a dirty fight. She aimed a punch to Erin's mouth which connected. Erin staggered to her feet and performed a drop kick, knocking Nikki to the ground.

Blood flowed from Erin's mouth, but she wiped it away with her arm. Nikki tried a submission hold, but Erin broke it after a few seconds. Nikki continued to fight dirty, by slamming Erin's head onto the steel step next to the ring. The steps had made a small cut on Erin's head and now there was small river of blood flowing down the left side of her face. "You silly bitch!" Was all Erin said, before she launched herself off the top rope, slamming Nikki to the ground. After draping Nikki onto the ropes after a few good jabs, Erin performed Rey Mysterio's famous move, the six one nine. It was something she had not done in a while. This wasn't enough to pin Nikki. Erin needed something more. Erin even was able to choke slam Nikki, with the help of her telekinesis, but it still wasn't enough. At this point, some of Erin's blood became smeared on parts of her face. It looked somewhat horrific. This had been going on for fifteen minutes, and Erin was reaching her breaking point. Just as Nikki thought she had her opponent for the sixth time, Erin shot up and kicked Nikki down.

As Nikki stood to her feet, she didn't count on Erin doing a very painful variation of the spear, using her telekinesis. That was what Erin used to grab her victory. Erin exited the ring, blood still smeared and somewhat still running down her chin.

"Uh, you got a little something..." Kane began, but was cut off by a warning glance from Erin. Kane huffed and grabbed a napkin, then proceeded to wet it and wipe her face. Naturally, Erin resisted, pulling herself away. "What the hell Kane?!" She cried. "I'm not a child! Don't do that!"

Kane rolled his eyes. "You're going to scare the crap out of someone, looking like that." He replied. Erin scoffed, but wiped the remaining blood off of her face. "When have _you_ ever cared about looking presentable? Oh that's right, when you traded in your mask for a suit." Brie was waiting for Erin with a bottle of Ramune. Erin took the bottle from her, and began to swig. It was funny to Kane, she drank like an alcoholic, but wasn't one. "C'mon let's go back to my dressing room," Brie said, I can do your nails for you." Kane was taken aback. Erin getting her nails done? Of course later in the evening, he found that Brie had just painted them black.


End file.
